Hucín
; | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village and commune | image_skyline = Gice20.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Calvinist church of Hucín | image_flag = Gice11.JPG | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Gice-címer.gif | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres revuca.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Revúca District in the Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Banská Bystrica Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 48 |latm = 33 |lats = 52 |latNS = N | longd = 20 |longm = 17 |longs = 56|longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Banská Bystrica | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Revúca | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1327 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jaroslav Horváth | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 12.56 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 226 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 886 | population_as_of = 31-12-2013 | population_density_km2 = 70.54 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 049 13 | area_code_type = Phone prefix | area_code = 421-58 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.hucin.ocu.sk/ | footnotes = }} Hucín ( ; ) is a village and commune in Revúca District, Banská Bystrica Region, Slovakia. History In historical records, the village was first mentioned in 1327 (1327 Gyuche, 1418 Gyche, 1565 Hwczyn, 1566 Huczin Dorf, 1580 Hwsin). t belonged to local feudatories Gizey. Some Germans established here in the 16th century. From 1938 to 1945 it was annexed by Hungary. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Kosice, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1779-1899 (parish B) * Lutheran church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1784-1897 (parish B) * Calvinist church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1757-1900 (parish A) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Hucin_Revuca_BC_Gomor_Gemer.html'Surnames' of living people in Hucin] Category:Hucín Category:Villages and communes in Revúca District Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Established in 1327 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia